In mining operations, bolts are often used to support the roof of the mine. In some applications, a pair of spaced apart inclined bar bolts are anchored into the roof of the mine. Each inclined bar bolt is connected to a truss shoe, also called a truss bracket. The truss shoes, which also are spaced apart due to their connection to the inclined bar bolts, are joined together by a horizontally extending coupler. Typically, the coupler consists of a pair of threaded rods, each connected to a corresponding one of the truss shoes, with the threaded rods and joined to each other by a coupler disposed between the spaced apart truss shoes.
Certain considerations may be faced when installing a mine roof truss. For example, the inclined bar bolts are typically installed, with the truss shoe already attached, using a bolting machine. In some circumstances, the operator may have to leave the bolting machine to adjust the truss shoe or otherwise re-position the truss shoe during the bolting operation. Further, the some inclined bar bolts have hex-head ends, while others are threaded. Typically, a truss shoe is adapted for attachment to a particular type of inclined bar bolt. Moreover, the truss shoe typically is adapted for attachment to a particular type of horizontal cross member, such as a dead-ended, pre-seated wedge barrel attached to a threaded cable, or to a bar cross member having an anchor nut.